Do dreams have a meaning?
by deanepops101
Summary: There is not long till the wedding of the year in Forks Bella Swans and Edward Cullen's but what happens when Bella starts having dreams of another Cullen will the wedding go on or will Bella want something that she can not have? Or is the option really that forbidden? Please try it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight**

* * *

Bella pov:

I was exhausted it had been a busy week for me with it nearing the wedding and trying to keep up with an evil pixie I will soon call my new sister-in-law. Alice has been dragging me everywhere this week from dress fittings and teaching me how to walk in death traps Alice calls high healed shoes,to picking out the flowers for my bouquet. If it wasn't for Jasper sending me calming emotions I would have glad a mini breakdown by now.

Speaking of Jasper all week he has started having a recurring lead role in my dreams. At first I was bit freaked out that I was dreaming about my fiancés brother instead of Edward himself but the more the dreams occurred the more I looked forward to going asleep. My logic of the situation was that my dreams would never happen ,plus I've only got a limited amount of time left before I can no longer dream. I might as well enjoy them while I still have them. Not that I'm complaining about my change I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence with the Cullen family soon to be my legal family.

I'm also hoping that when I'm changed Edward will stop being such a prude and ravish me. I'm a hormonal teenage girl I have my needs which Edward just doesn't want to help me with. However dream Jasper has no trouble with helping me fulfil my needs ,which bring me back to now and me looking forward to my dream of the night.

It's always the same setting in the 1860's before Jasper joined the war. In my dream we were the lovers everyone was jealous of, we were not afraid of showing affection in public even if some may consider it too much affection. I have always been attracted to cowboys so the southern drawl that dream Jasper had always sent shivers down my spine and made me need an underwear change. The dreams were always a carry on from the last which I found quite weird but I'm convinced my brain is faulty from all the vampires unable to do shit to it.

The last dream I had has kept me hot and bothered all day and tonight better make up for it. Last night ended with me and Jasper lying on his family barns floor in the hay naked sweaty and Jasper was on top of me still inside me. We were breathing heavy, I could feel his breathing on my neck. He laid a gentle kisses on each side of my neck working his way up to my lips arousing me more and more. Until he gave me a passion infused kiss which he had broke way too soon in my opinion. He raised his head only slightly lips barley touching mine he looked me dead in the eyes and said three words I never thought my dreams would lead to.

_"I love you" He whispered._

Now I'm going to sleep to see if there is any explanation in my dream why I would dream of Jasper , Alice's husband Jasper, Edwards brother Jasper , my soon to be brother Jasper would say that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

_Last time:_

**_"I love you" He whispered._**

_Now I'm going to sleep to see if there is any explanation in my dream why I would dream that Jasper, Alice's husband Jasper, Edwards brother Jasper , my soon to be brother Jasper would say that._

* * *

Bella pov:

How come when you want to fall asleep you can't. Im tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position but its not working. I guess I'm going to have to bring out my iPod and listen to my guilty pleasure Trace Adkins the deep country voice much like Jaspers. I quickly jump out of my bed and dump out all the contents of my bag to purchase the wanted product. When I find my iPod I race back to bed plug my earphones and relax to the alluring voice of mr Adkins ,which always brings a calm to my body to bring me into an oblivion my last thought before I go into dream land is whether I left my window open.

** #Do#Dreams#Have#A#Meaning#**

_Bella's dream _

_Bella pov:_

_I open my eyes to be met with deep sapphire eyes attached to the godly face of none other than Jasper Whitlock. He looks like he's waiting for something that's when I remember the ending of the last dream._ Oh shit._ What am I going to say I know after every dream my attraction to Jasper grows but I'm marrying Edward. But if its a dream I can feel whatever here and pretend it never happened in the real world. My minds set I'll just go with what I feel in this dream and no one will ever know ._

_"I love you too" I breathed out to smile that formed on his face made my heart flutter and my insides tingle and in this moment I realise that I'm in love with my dream Jasper and this will only end in disaster._

_I don't have more time to think as lips crash down onto mine in the most earth shattering toes curling kiss ever. This passion awakens a fire in myself as I arch my spine into his my cowboy and trace my tongue over his plum red lips asking for entrance . He of-course applies and there begins the dance of our tongues fighting for dominance exploring every space in each others mouths. I eventually lose and surrender to the god who lies above me._

_It is now that I realise that Jasper is no longer inside of me but I feel his quickly hardening length against my stomach. If my dream Jasper is the same as vampire Jasper then I have no idea how he can fit in tiny Alice. Jasper is very big in the package area, and when I say big I mean huge not that I'm complaining Jaspers size is perfect to hit all my sweet spots._

_I'm brought out of my thoughts when we leave each other for air that doesn't stop him though as he carries on his ministration to my neck down to my collar bone where he bites and sucks me to believe that I'm going to have a hickey._

_He brings his face back up to mine and give me a soft and kiss before he leaves again to stare down at me in wonder._

_"What good deed did I do for god to bestow me such a beautiful creature to love who loves me back. Isabella you are heaven to me." His eyes gleam with the determination and truth in words brings a swell to my heart._

_"Make love to me." Is all I can say._

_"With pleasure ma'am." He replied with a grin that makes him look like a young child on Christmas morning._

_He starts by placing soft sensual kisses down my neck till he reaches one of my buds. Looking up at me through his long blond lashes he flicks his tongue over my hardened right nipple sending shocks through my body. He licks a few more times before he takes it all in his mouth sucking hard leaving me gasping from the pleasure is creating for me. While he paying attention he brings his hand up to my left ,and twist and massages my left breast with expert hands knowing what pleasures me the most._

_He stops his ministrations and kisses his way back up to my mouth where he whispers once more the words._

_"I love you."_

_Before he alines himself with me and pushes in the feeling of him stretching my insides is unexplainable. Its a mixture of slight pain and a lot of pleasure that the pain only adds to the pleasure. When he's all the way in he pulls out and slams back gaining a scream from me and a moan from the cowboy himself. We work together Jasper switching between slow and loving to fast and rough. Each thrust bring me closer and closer to my release._

_" Oh Jasper faster ,please Jasper faster." I gasped out through my moans digging my heels into Jaspers bum cheeks bring him deeper inside me. Jasper complies and works to a speed that must be impossible to humans but he manages it. I can't hold on know longer and tighten around Jaspers member ._

_"Oh oh Jasper! YES!" I screamed as an orgasm took over my body shaking me to my core. I feel Jasper pulsing in me so close to his own release then he loses control bringing his face down to my neck._

_"Bella,Bella,Bella..." He mutters my name like a prayer as he releases his seed inside me in his own orgasm. He thrusts a few more times before he collapses on top of me. _

_We lie there a tangle of sweaty heavy breaking naked coming down from the best orgasms we ever had. I leaned down and placed a kiss upon his head whispering into his ear._

_"I love you my Jasper." _

_As I feel myself slipping back into the world of the living, well mostly living I can't help but feel a longing to stay. My last thoughts before I woke up were. **Why can't this world be the real**_** one.**

* * *

Third person pov :

Little did Bella know that someone came in through her window that night and heard her confession of to Jasper but not just Jasper but apparently her Jasper. This person left her home before Bella awoke confused about what the had heard. Bella awakened to her window wide open and her purple curtains blowing in from the wind no sign anyone had been there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight **

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner my brother stole the iPad from me grr well on with the story.**

* * *

_Last time_

_This person left her home before Bella awoke confused about what they had heard. Bella awakened to her window wide open and her purple curtains blowing in from the wind no sign anyone had been there._

* * *

Bella pov:

Why the hell did I leave the window open its freezing in here and that's coming from the girl with the ice cold vampire boyfriend wait no fiancé. I'm in a shitty mood and my room feeling like the North Pole is not helping. Why am I starting to wish my dream world with Jasper was real instead of my life with Edward. I know we've gone through hardships in our relationship and Edward can be slightly overbearing .But that's just because he loves me not because he feels that I can't do anything without hurting myself or others. Right? Now I'm starting to doubt my relationship with Edward ,I'm freaking getting married to him in a month there's no time to start rethinking my decisions right now.

There's no point of changing my mind now anyway it's not like I will ever get what I dream. For one Jasper in this world is taken by a beautiful woman called Alice. Also Jasper is currently a vampire . From what Edward has said vampires can't have sex with humans without breaking them or eating them. So that would mean no hardcore love making for if in my dreams I get satisfied to the point of being lost in a cloud of bliss ,in real life I'm sexually frustrated to the point where I'm debating pleasuring myself. That would be embarrassing considering a vampire could wonder into my room any minute of the day. There is no privacy with a vampire family.

Well I guess I better get out of my oh so comfy bed into the Antarctic I call room. I'm pretty sure the pixy will be here soon to drag me into another day of the torture people call wedding planning . I better call Alice to see what time we are going out I think we are meant to do the cake tasting today, and by we I mean me since the pixy is a vampire ergo she can't eat human food.

I grab my phone and dial the number to my doom. It rings three times before someone picks up.

"Hello" I hear drawled out on the other line I repress a shiver from running down my spine. I'm so glad he's not in the same room as me otherwise he would feel my lust just skyrocketing. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and answer.

"Hey Jasper is Alice there? I was wondering what time she is coming to pick me up today?" I questioned mentally doing a fist pump at not stuttering and acting perfectly calm on the phone.

" Oh hey Bells no sorry Alice came in not so long ago dropping her phone and bag on the bed and left for a hunt. She did tell me to tell you that you are free to do anything today though" I could hear a strain in his voice and being the nosy parker I am had too find out what is wrong.

"I guess I should do a victory dance right now" I said for good humour rewarding me with a deep throaty chuckle on the other end." Jasper are you ok? You sound a bit upset." I heard him release a sigh before he answered.

" It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head about . Alice just was very emotional when she came in and when I went to kiss her she recoiled from my touch, she wouldn't even let me go hunting with her." By the end I could hear frustration leaking into his voice. I felt a pang in my chest hearing the way Alice was acting towards Jasper , no I do not have the right to judge Alice.

"I'm sure she will be fine when she comes back Jasper. She's probably stressed out a bit from planning mine and Edwards wedding and for that I apologise. Sorry Jaz if this is putting a strain on your relationship." My voice was quivering by the end.

" It's ok Bella and it's not your fault never think it is. Me and Alice have arguments like every other couple so don't worry . Moving on to lighter subjects what are you going to do with your day of freedom?" I could hear a bit of amusement in his voice by the end and I can imagine the smug smirk on his gorgeous face.

" I was going to come over your house do you mind asking someone to pick me up? My precious truck is currently in a coma I don't know if Bertha will make it." I said in mock exaggeration and I can hear the glorious laughter on the other end.

"Sure Bells I'll come pick you up now be there in half an hour because I'm guessing by the time that you're not dressed yet" Oh Jesus I'm going to be in a car alone with Jasper breath Bella breath you can get through this.

"Thanks Jaz you're a life saver." I think I heard on the other end of the line hime muttering something like. Try telling that to the animals before we said our goodbyes.

Now it's time to pick out my clothes for today thank god I can pick my own outfit today. I look in my wardrobe and decide on a tight grey long sleeved top, ripped black skinny jeans and my black converse. I take the quickest shower of my life and semi dry my hair before sticking it into a high ponytail to let the rest air dry. I change and put on slight mascara and a clear lipgloss before topping my outfit of with a leather jacket. Hanging out with Alice has taught me to be more fashionable but I will always choose jeans overs skirts and sneakers over heels.

Just as I get downstairs the door knocks I run to answer it and see Jasper.

"Ready to go?" He asks.I nod dumbly to distracted by what he's wearing. Alice obviously didn't change him today. He wore dark-washed fitted jeans which hugged his ass which is just perfecting,the jeans were tucked into dark brown worn in cowboy boots which suited his to a t. On top he wore a black tight fitted T-shirt which didn't leave much to the imagination as it clearly showed his defined muscles .Over the top of the T-shirt he wore a dark green plaid button down which accented his honey blond curly locks perfectly. That is the only way I can describe him perfect.

_I am so going to hell_

Was the thoughts I had while we walk to his car trying but failing to not look at Jaspers ass. As I slide into his car and decide to change the subject.

"So whose in the house today anyway?" I decided to ask to see I would be hanging out with. He looks over at me a smirk planted firmly on his well sculptured face.

" No one" at the drop of my jaw he carried on " Carlises working, Esme and Rose are out shopping and the dragged Emmett with them. Alice took Edward hunting with her I think they are going to meet up with Esme and the others hunting. Sorry darlin you are stuck with me." He finished his sentence with a full on southern drawl accompanied with a lazy wink and wide smile.I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

_I am so going to hell_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner I had a bloody cold all last week plus with revision for my exams I've had no time to update. Well I hope you like this chapter- deanie**

**disclaimer: I do not own twlight**

* * *

_**last chapter:**_

_I bite my lip to suppress a moan._

_I am so going to hell_

* * *

Bella pov:

The drive to the Cullens house was a quiet one. With me having an internal battle about my growing feelings for Jasper and Jasper looked like he was up in the clouds in thought as well. I guess he must be worrying about Alice. Before we both knew it we were pulling up outside the mansion the Cullen family call home.

Jasper being the southern gentleman he is rushed around the car with vampire speed and helped me out.

" Don't want you hurting yourself with the doctor out do we darlin?" He said while helping me out and all I can do is freaking blush. I really need to grow a pair of balls and stop blushing at the most minute things. I decide to change the subject quickly.

" So what are we going to do today cowboy?" I don't realise till it comes out of my mouth that I just called Jasper, cowboy, really smooth Bella. He quirks his eyebrow at me and trying to be indifferent I shrug. He chuckles and taps his head in a knowing matter. Oh frick frick frickerson he can feel my feelings does that mean he's noticed me being lustful towards him all this time? Please god let him think I was thinking of Edward I promise I'll be a good girl.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Jasper shaking my shoulders.

" Bella calm down its fine I don't mind you calling me cowboy it's quite amusing actually. Plus I live in a house with Emmett I've had worse nicknames. As for what we are doing today I don't mind you're the guest it's up to you." He told me all this while sending calming waves to me while his voice is easily calming me the same time. Deep breaths Bella you'll be fine he doesn't know what's going on in your mind.

" Ok do you mind telling me more about the civil war? It might surprise but I'm a major history buff and I'd love to know what someone from that time thought of the war." Plus I want to learn all about you I add in my mind. Jasper looks surprised that I want to learn about the war is it really that shocking? His face showily transforms into a blinding smile geeze I'm going to need sunglasses.

" It would be my pleasure Bella the family have got tired of hearing about the war and I miss talking about ." He ended with a wistful look on his face.

" So re we going to stand outside all day or are we going to go inside for you to tell me about your interesting human life?" It was cold outside and my hands were turning red. He seemed to realise this little fact and quickly headed to the door me close on his heel. Instead of heading to the living room like I expected Jasper started climbing up the stairs. He must have felt my confusion because he looked at me over his shoulder with a sheepish grin.

" It will be better if we went to my study to talk it has a few of my things from back when I was human that I can show you. Unless you don't want to of course we can always stay in the living room." He was adorable when he's excited you could see his eyes light up at the prospect of telling tales of his pass. How could I not realise these things about him before. I admit that I didn't really have much time to spend with Jasper, I was either being dragged shopping with Alice, listening to Edward play his music in his room or playing video games with Emmett. It seems like Edward and Alice were afraid of me being around Jasper before my birthday disaster and even more when they returned. They must have been afraid that he'd lose control,which he admittedly did. But I was a human girl bleeding in a room of six vampires and I'm Edwards singer, bloodlust is a feeling people and I'm pretty sure Jasper was feeling it full force.

Anyway rant in mind over I realised I am just standing here looking like a mindless zombie while Jasper is looking at me in concern. Do something Bella he's going to start thinking you're mentally unstable which is a possibility right now.

I start nodding my head up and down like a bobble head. Sexy Bella no boy will be able to resist you now. " Umm going up to your study is Er ...fine . Are there any pictures from when you were human?" Nice change the subject onto him so he doesn't have more time to think you're a freak. He scrutinises me one last time to make sure I'm ok before he carries on walking replying to my question on the way.

" Yeah there are a few but remember cameras didn't really exist then we had the ones where you had to stand still for ages to take one picture and their not the best quality. Old fashioned black and white so don't be expecting much." He jokes and I'm so glad he's not calling Carlisle to come check if I have a mental disability.

" Don't worry grampa I now how old you are so I'm not expecting too much when you are telling me about the olden days. And about ow the youths today don't know how good they have it." It was much easier joking with Jasper than it was Edward . Edward just seemed to take everything too serious that you have to explain everything to him. Like if I called him gramps he would start a rant about me calling him a pedophile , trust me its happened before.

" Hardy ha ha Bella. You've got to admit I'm quite good looking for my age I believe the youths these days would call me a GILF." At this we both burst out laughing I had tears running down my face. Though on the inside I was screaming that i thought he was a gilf. We manoeuvre more around the house till we reach a hallway I don't remember ever going down with only two doors.

" This is my private place in the house that door to the left leads to my wardrobe which Alice insists I need since I spend most of my time here. And this door right here leads to my safe heaven." He explains while opening tThe door to one of the most beautiful rooms I'd ever seen. It has a high ceiling which is made out of what looks like pure oak panels and three out of the four walls were also fitted with these panels. The other wall was a rich warm brown with doors leading out to a balcony which if you looked closely you can see a leather rocking chair. The room was furnished with book cases lining one of the panel walls filled with many books from war documentaries to the classics which all look like fist additions. On another wall was what I assumed was Jaspers uniform form the army next to an American flag. Below them was a large leather couch which looks like the most comfiest thing in the world. What surprised me though was what was next to the couch and the French doors leading to the balcony. In the corner of the room on a stand was a beautiful acoustic guitar.

" You play guitar?" I tried to hide the shock in my voice if he tells me he can sing as well he is the perfect man. Scratch that he's already the perfect man but being able to sing and play guitar is the sexiest thing ever. He looks at me with a shy smile.

" Yeah I do and I sing too but shush its a secret only Alice and Edward walls in this room are sound proof so the rest of the family don't know." He actually seemed quite shy about his music and I swear if he was human he would be blushing right now.

"Can I hear you play something?Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I tried to do my best puppy pout. He seemed reluctant but he can see I'm not giving up. With a big sigh he gets his guitar and sits on the couch motioning for me to join him.

"Bella this is Scarlet she's my baby. I'm going to do a song that I think will set the mood for my story and pardon me if I'm not that good Im not used to an audience." He lurches the guitar on his lap and starts playing the intro to the song I immediately recognise it as till the last shots fired by Trace Adkins .Then he started to sing and I swear my insides just melted by a fire which has started in my northern regions.

_I was there in the winter of '64_

_When we camped in the eyes of Nashville's doors_

_Three hundred miles our trail had led_

_We barley had time to bury our dead_

_When the Yankees charged and the colours fell_

_Overton hill was a living hell_

_When we called retreat it was almost dark_

_I died with a grapeshot in my heart_

_Say a prayer for peace_

_For every fallen son_

_Set my spirit free_

_Let me lay down my gun_

_Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_But I can't come home 'til the last shots fired _

_In June on 1944_

_I waited in the blood of Omaha's shores_

_Twenty-one and scared to death_

_My heart pounding in my chest_

_I almost made the first seawall _

_When my friends turned and saw me fall_

_I still smell the smoke I can taste the mud_

_As I lay there dying from a loss of blood_

_Say a prayer for peace_

_For every fallen son_

_Set my spirit free_

_Let me lay down my gun_

_Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_But I can't come home 'til the last shots fired _

_I'm in the fields of Vietnam_

_The mountains of Afghanistan _

_And I'm still hopin',waintin', prayin'_

_I did not die in vain_

_Say a prayer for peace_

_For every fallen son_

_Set my spirit free_

_Let me lay down my gun_

_Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_But I can't come home 'til the last shots fired _

I don't know what came over me but I started singing the next part of the song Jaspers music just absorbed me and I got lost in the moment.

_Bell:_

_Say a prayer for peace_

_For our daughters and our sons_

_Set our spirits free_

_Let us lay down our guns_

_Jasper:_

_Sweet mother Mary we're so tired _

_But we can't come home_

_Bella:_

_No we can't come home _

_'Til the last shots fired_

__As the music faded out on guitar me and Jasper were just staring into each others eyes I thought I saw a glimpse of love in his eyes but I guess that's just wishful thinking. There no denying it now tough even though everything else in the world seems mucked up right now there's one thing I'm certain of. And that's that I'm in love with Jasper.

* * *

Jasper pov:

While I was staring into Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes after she finished singing I couldn't help but let some of my true emotions show. I could feel love radiating of her and it hurts to know that she was thinking of Edward at that moment. What other reason would she be having these feelings. It's been a while since I've started noticing Bella in a different way. Alice has started acting more distant so I've had more time to notice Bella .And it hurts to admit it but I'm falling for her my own brothers fiancé and I know I can never have her.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think please review and tell me your opinions and I'll try to update as soon as possible- much love Deanie.x**


End file.
